


the Veil

by charming_angel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness, River Song and the Doctor try to keep an alien artefact safe, when a man suddenly comes through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : the Veil  
>  **Fandoms** : Doctor Who/Torchwood, Harry Potter  
>  **Characters** Jack Harkness, Sirius Black, River Song, the 11th Doctor  
>  **Pairings** : River/Doctor  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Genre** : Crossover, AU, adventure, supernatural/sci-fi, a bit of romance  
>  **Word count** : 2100  
>  **Spoilers** : through season 6 of Doctor Who, and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
>  **Warnings** : If any  
>  **Disclaimer** : I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Summary** : Jack Harkness, River Song and the Doctor try to keep an alien artefact safe, when a man suddenly comes through it.
> 
> Thanks a lot to my friend needtakehave @ lj for betaing this so quickly! :-)
> 
> Written for pie_is_good @ lj via xover-exchange @ lj. As prompt I used 'Pairing: Jack/Sirius' for this. And since gen is preferred, it’s gen. ;-)

Captain Jack Harkness stood in front of the strange alien artefact that had taken him weeks to find. There had been a lot of rumors about it on several planets. At least half a dozen alien races were interested in it. Luckily he had been the first to find it. However, there was one problem; it was rather big and looked like a veil that was on top of a platform surrounded by stairs. He started climbing the stairs while wondering how to get the veil out of there. He had almost reached it when the veil suddenly started to move. Jack raised an eyebrow. Then someone stumbled through the veil, knocked into Jack and sent them both crashing down the stairs.

Jack groaned as he hit the ground hard and pain rushed through him. Then he blinked and noticed that the man who came through the veil had landed on top of him. A small smile appeared on his lips. He definitely didn’t mind that.

“Well, hello there,” he said with a cheeky grin. The man on top of him raised an eyebrow, then pushed himself up and pointed some kind of stick at him.

“What happened?” he asked while looking around. “Where are the “Deatheat… where are _we_?”

Jack looked at the man, who seemed rather confused. “The better question is where did _you_ come from?” he asked gesturing at the veil.

\-----

Sirius Black looked at the stranger, not sure what to think. A moment ago he had been in the ministry of magic, fighting Bellatrix. Then… she hit him with a curse and he stumbled backwards, falling through that weird veil. The veil… it was where the stranger pointed at. Did he fall through it and end up… wherever he was? Was the veil some kind of portkey?

“I have to get back,” he muttered. Harry was in danger, and so were the others. They needed him!

Jack watched as the man hurried back towards the veil, then a shot erupted, missing the man by an inch.

“Step away from that,” a female voice called out.

Jack turned and went for his gun.

“Don’t even think about it. It would be a shame if I had to shoot you, pretty boy,” the woman warned, firing a warning shot that barely missed Jack’s left foot.

“Pretty boy?” Jack asked, his eyes travelling up the woman’s body, until his eyes met hers. God, they were gorgeous - sparkling, like she had the time of her life. He already liked her.

“Sorry, no boys present…,” he said flippantly. The next second the woman’s gun flew out of her hand as if by magic. Jack’s eyes widened. Then all hell broke loose as troops of aliens appeared guns blazing.

“This artefact belongs to me,” the leader of the aliens screamed.

“Oh no, it doesn’t,” Jack muttered, but had no idea how to defeat the aliens.

\-----

With at least 50 guns pointed at them, Jack and the other two were rounded up pretty quickly.

“Any chance you can do that disarming trick on them?” the woman asked silently.

“On all of them at once? Not likely,” Sirius answered. He probably could apparate to the veil and get through it, but what would stop those strange looking creatures from following him? He couldn’t bring even more danger to Harry and the others. If he didn’t go through himself those creatures might not do it either, at least not before he had come up with a cunning plan to stop them. He glanced to the two people next to him. They were muggles by the looks of it, and he had no idea what their motives were, but right now they were in the same boat. They seemed to want the veil for their own purposes. Maybe they could work together now and he could deal with them later.

“Any ideas how to defeat them?” he asked. “I’m Sirius by the way,” he added hoping to form some kind of trust.

“River Song.”

Jack turned to River, staring at her. “You’re _River Song_?”

“Heard of me?” she asked in a flirtatious way.

Jack grinned. “Maybe…” He certainly had. There were a lot of rumors going around about her in the 51st century, but he couldn’t remember them all. It had been a while since he was last in the 51st century…

“Could we skip the flirting and try to get out of this mess?” Sirius muttered. Usually he didn’t mind flirting, but people he cared about were in danger.

“No need to get cranky,” River stated. “Especially since it’s all taken care of,” she added as a breeze suddenly came out of nowhere and the sound of left-on brakes could be heard. A wide grin appeared on her face.

Jack’s eyes widened as he heard the familiar noise and saw the TARDIS materialize on top of the platform, the veil disappearing inside of it.

Shouting and screams came from the aliens. Then the TARDIS door opened and a grinning man looked out.

“What are you waiting f… oh, Jack… Should have known that I’d run into you again sooner or later. Well, come on then.”

“Doctor,” Jack said, his words between a question and a statement. Then he grinned and rushed towards the TARDIS. Shots erupted, missing him by inches. He was about to pull his gun, but River was quicker and pulled it from his holster before shooting at their advancing attackers.

When the muggles rushed for the strange blue telephone box that had suddenly appeared and enclosed the veil Sirius hurried after them. The veil was in that box and he had to get to it. Sending hexes at the strange creatures and blocking their shots he soon followed Jack and River into the box, which was bigger on the inside. Maybe they weren’t muggles after all, or at least the newcomer wasn’t. On the other hand the inside of the box did look rather strange.

When all three of them were inside the TARDIS Jack quickly closed the door, then turned to the Doctor.

“Nice new body,” he commented with a grin and walked forward to hug his old friend. “Looks like you’re getting younger.”

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“I know, old friend,” Jack stated. No one would be able to guess his own age after all.

While the others were having a little reunion Sirius sneaked towards the veil that was now placed in the strange looking room. Maybe he could leave without anyone noticing. He had almost reached it when the whole room shook and he was thrown backwards.

“What was that?” Jack asked.

“Time to get out of here,” River stated, went over to the console and made the TARDIS fly off.

“She can fly the TARDIS?” Jack asked. “I _like_ her.”

River grinned and winked at him.

Jack smiled cheekily as the Doctor leaned in close. “That’s my _wife_ you’re flirting with,” he stated silently.

“Your… what?” Jack asked turning to the Doctor dumbfounded. At the same time Sirius muttered nearby, “Does _she_ know that?”

The Doctor smirked at Jack knowingly, then turned to Sirius. “Well, actually… I don’t know. We haven’t compared diaries yet. Timelines and all that, you know,” he stated as if that explained everything.

Sirius stared at the strange man, not sure what he was talking about, but he didn’t really care either. He had to get back to the ministry.

“Who are you anyway?” the Doctor then asked, looking from Sirius to River and Jack for an explanation. They both shrugged.

“Sirius Black, and I really need to go.” He moved towards the veil.

“He came through that,” Jack said, pointing at the veil.

“Did he now…,” the Doctor mused, deep in thought.

“Big Harry Potter fans then…,” he asked casually while striding towards the veil, sonic screwdriver in hand. “… your parents, I mean.”

“What do you know about Harry?” Sirius wanted to know while glancing at the strange little device in the man’s hand. It had to be some muggle technology. “And no, not really. They never actually met him though.” _Luckily_ , Sirius added in thoughts.

“Funny,” the Doctor muttered while taking some readings with the sonic screwdriver.

“I for one happen to love the books,” Jack stated with a grin before looking at the Doctor. “So, what is it?”

“Books?” Sirius asked.

“Yes, the books,” River stated while coming over to them. “The movies were rubbish in comparison.” She stopped next to the Doctor and grinned at him.

“Hello, Sweetie.”

“Hello,” he answered, his lips turning into a smile.

“Been to Lake Silencio yet?” she asked, looking innocent.

He nodded, grinning, and watched as her smile widened, lighting up her whole face. Then she kissed him.

“I’d call that a proper hello,” Sirius said.

Jack simply stared at the two of them. This version of the Doctor seemed rather different, but he kind of liked it.

“Now I have to go. I am assuming that the veil is now safe from those creatures back there? That you are not planning to use it to invade the ministry…” Sirius said. For some strange reason he had the feeling that he could trust these people, that they had taken the veil to keep it save. He didn’t know why he felt that way, but he didn’t care. He needed to get back now and didn’t have time to find out more about these peoples motives. Besides, he would make sure that the Order knew about the veil and would somehow make sure that no one could invade through it from this place.

“No safer place than the TARDIS in the whole universe,” Jack stated.

“Ministry?” the Doctor asked while pulling away from River all of a sudden. Then he glanced at the artefact, which actually looked like a veil. Pulling up his sonic screwdriver he looked at it again to confirm his previous readings, which River had distracted him from.

“What is it?” River asked.

The Doctor ignored her and started rummaging through his pockets, then pulled out some glasses.

“Right,” he muttered after putting them on his nose. Then he handed them to River.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Alternate reality,” River stated handing the glasses to him.

“Sirius Black?” the Doctor asked, looking at the tall dark haired man. “You came through that veil from a ministry? And you actually do know Harry Potter?”

“Yes.”

Jack looked through the glasses, seeing void particles flying around Sirius when the man answered. His mouth almost dropped open.

“You’re kidding?!”

“Why would I be kidding about that?” Sirius asked, then noticed that the three people in front of him were beaming at him now.

“Seriously?” Jack asked.

“I’ve always wondered where she got her ideas from,” the Doctor mused. “An alternate reality…”

“So it’s all real?” River asked.

“What are you talking about?” Sirius wanted to know.

“Nothing…” the Doctor muttered. “We really should get you home. People think you’re dead after all. He put an arm around Sirius shoulders and turned him towards the veil. “Sirius Black, it is time for you to return to your world.”

These people were really strange, but one thing was true. It was time to go home. Sirius stepped towards the veil.

“Wait,” the Doctor called. He rushed to the console and quickly pulled a handle before turning back to Sirius.

“Ready. Have a great life, Sirius Black.”

“We’re just letting him go?” Jack muttered. “And he’s really…”

“Yes, and yes,” the Doctor answered.

“Great meeting you,” River said.

“A real pleasure,” Jack stated.

Sirius smiled, waved and then stepped through the veil.

“So, what did you do?” Jack asked pointing at the console after he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the veil.

“Quick jump to the right year?” River suggested.

“Just after the last book. Wouldn’t want to mess with a great story,” the Doctor stated.

River and Jack smiled, then turned to the veil.

“So, do you think we could…”

“… have a look?” the Doctor finished. “I think so.”

“But… an alternate reality, doesn’t that mean there is a rip in the universes?” Jack asked.

“Which would be dangerous, I know,” the Doctor said. “But somehow it’s not.” He held up his sonic screwdriver with which he had examined the veil. “This one way from our universe to theirs is safe.”

“How?” River asked.

“I don’t know,” the Doctor answered. “Must be magic.”

They all grinned.

“Alright, whole new world to explore, great people to meet, events to witness… You ready?”

“Always,” River answered.

“Count me in,” Jack stated.


End file.
